


Sold To Sonic For Drugs

by plzleavemealone



Category: Original Work, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Flashbacks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Jesus, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, References to War, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Running, Satanic Ritual, Self-Insert, Showers, Sports, Tags May Change, Television Watching, Tension, War, god is mentioned - Freeform, tags are updated every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plzleavemealone/pseuds/plzleavemealone
Summary: You wander aimlessly through the lair seeking any form of distraction to avoid the inevitable doom. Why did it feel like you were nearing the gallows?Wrapped up warm from the cold fingers of twilight, you can feel hundreds of eyes peering at you through the darkness of the endless hallway you were walking down.Suddenly a tall window slammed open, the shock almost knocking you over. Icy wind slashing at your face with the rain dancing its evil dance upon your head as you try to regain your balance.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Can This Day Get Any Better?

**Author's Note:**

> OMG hiiiii, this is our first fanfic and we are really excited to see how it goes. We just want to say how happy we are to be doing this and hope that you all enjoy it, make sure to comment, subscribe, and bookmark! We love Kudos!!!! ;P

You wake up at 7:15am thinking, 'Oh frick, I'm going to be late to lacrosse practise.’ This hasn’t been the first time you have been late, due to you staying up late thinking about him.

"Coach Tonya is going to cut off my toenails… they're already short from yesterday!"

Rushing out of bed, you quickly scramble on a single hot pink sock and canary yellow fingerless gloves. You had bought these in year 7 when your late brother had given you $200 before he was deployed to Saudi Arabia to fight for Jamaica.  
Scurrying downstairs, you crawl to the kitchen to eat your breakfast of cheeseballs. 

"Hey idiot, get me milk tea!" a voice from the bathroom shouts. It’s your mother who has been verbally abusing you for exactly 21 months.

"..." 

You don't respond. What's the point? You'd probably get tickled with a hammer for 14 seconds if you said anything.

"That's what I thought, bitch boi."

Sighing, you decide to watch some soccer for 2 minutes because you were excited to see Samuel, your cousin who you were in a punctual sexual relationship with. You kiss Jacob Sartorius your pet lion, precariously whispering, “Bye, honey boo boo.”

“Ka kaaaaaaaa!” he replies, piercing your eardrums. 

“OoOoooooOoOo,” your pet gorilla Jimothy growls from behind you. 

You sneakily slide your body out of the house, making sure to not go past the bathroom holding your abusive mother. You walk to the bus stop making sure to wave at Jason, the local solar panel man. 

Speeding towards Blackwood High, you see Samuel running to Polo Horse practising. Quickly Naruto running up to him, you give Samuel a warm and fuzzy hug.

“Hey cuz, I didn’t think you’d be here this late. Don’t you have to go to lacrosse practise so Coach Tonya won’t cut off all your toenails?”

Though you had to go to lacrosse practise so Coach Tonya won’t cut off all your toenails. You want to talk to your cousin, so you say, “Yeah I know, do you reckon I should skip? I’m two hours late.” He proceeds to shake his head. Classic Samuel.

“But Coach Tonya is your half-brother and my son/half-cousin.” You can’t help but agree, Samuel is always right after all.

“You’re always right Samuel, I’ll go to lacrosse practise so Coach Tonya won’t cut off all my toenails,” you kiss him strictly and run straight to the canteen just in time for the last half of the practice. 

\--------Time---Skip--------

“LACROSSE LACROSSE MMM YEAH I KNOW HOW TO PLAY LACROSSE!” as you enter the sexy canteen room ready for a spicy practise for the next 2 hours.

“STOOOOOOPPPPPP!” 

You pale as you hear Coach Tonya scream, knowing that she will embarrass you in front of everyone. Turning around she looks directly in your direction.

“What took you so long!” she yells. You cower in anticipation of a scathing word-lashing.

“I uh hada toa takeuh a detour ‘cause there were boys poking each other in the eye in the short cut so I had to go ‘round the school,” it was Jesus Fumikage (he-zeus), the best lacrosse player in the entire state.

“Fair enough,” said Coach Tonya, “Oh hey bruv, mum already told me you were going to be late so don’t worry.”

U wot.

So the practise was alright, your toenails didn’t get cut off by Coach Tonya. Jesus asked you to see him after practise ‘cause he wanted to ‘talk’. You run hairily to the sharp stairs. You don’t see Jesus standing smally against the wall.

Jesus POV 

Jesus opens his mouth to call out to Y/N, but you’re already too far gone. Instead, he watches after your retreating back and sings longingly after you:

恋の迷い子 | Koi no mayoigo [Lost In The Woods] (English translation)  
Artist: Frozen 2 (OST)  
Featuring artist: Shinichiro Hara  
Song: 恋の迷い子 | Koi no mayoigo [Lost In The Woods]  
Translations: Chinese, English, Indonesian  
Japanese/RomanizationA A  
恋の迷い子 | Koi no mayoigo [Lost In The Woods]

Ichi nin de  
Mata torinokosareta  
Dono michi o kimi wa eran darou  
Wakaru yo  
Kimi wa kudari yu kube ki da  
Ashita ni wa oitsukeru darou

Demo oikakeru no wa ore dake  
Kimi no senaka ga tōku mieru yo

Umarete hajimete  
Maigo no yō  
Doko e  
Kudari yu keba  
Ii no ka  
Kimi o motomete  
Mori o samayou  
Michi ga mitsukaranai

Maigo no yō

Ima made  
Hitasura tsukisusunda  
Naze konnani  
Tamerau no darou  
Kimi no ai ga nakereba  
Nan no tameni ikiru  
Ore wa

Ichi nin nokosare  
Mori o samayou  
Doko e  
Kudari yu keba  
Ii no ka  
ō kimi no kokoro wa  
Ima doko ni aru  
Shinjite ii no ka

Kimi no  
Ai o

Ai o

Kokoro no  
Kizuna o

Kizuna

Ima wa  
Maigo no yō

ō ō maigo da  
Maigo no yō da

Maigo no yō

ō ō  
Maigo no yō

Maigo no yō

He then looks down dejectedly and walks away sad.

\---Time---Skip-----

Sonic the hedgehog.

He’s such a beautiful man. 

He can leap across long objects and the way he runs away from Jim Carrey - oh, it’s so hot. You sit in your room with your brown hair in a messy high bun and an oversized t-shirt. 

"Heey!" screams your drug addict mother. You worry, thinking you're going to be abused again so you run to pack your things, of course the necessities such as a sonic poster, sonic pencil case, sonic pillow, frick it, everything sonic. 

You run back down stairs and that's when you spot him. 

Beautiful blue hair, long spiked fur, red shoes the size of his..... "’ello, I’m your new dad," he says with a soft crisp voice.

"What??" you say in confusion. 

"I sold you to this guy for some drugs!!" your abusive mother says. 

"So, shall we get out of here?" Sonic winks.

Words cannot contain your amount of surprise. So many emotions rush through your head as you stand cowering under the heated gaze of sonic. Emotions like surprise, anger, confusion, irony, and most importantly, a deep, burning lust. You regather your thoughts, as your mother tickles you with a hammer for 14 seconds for the last and final time.


	2. Bathroom Tingz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's so cool uwu.
> 
> s o n i c - k u n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIII thank you guys so much for your support on the previous chapter, and thanks for taking the time to read this ! ! ;P

After you leave your rundown house with sonic, you make your way to the gate of your house.

"Jump on my back," he demanded forcefully. Blushing, you ask, "W-w-wh-why?".

Glowering at you he said, "because we need to go to my lair,"

"O-o-o-o-h-ooh o-k-oka-y."

You then proceed to hop on his back blushing furiously. He then put one foot back and ran at speeds you had never experienced.

He's so cool uwu.

\------Time--Skip-------

You had arrived at Sonic’s lair and you didn’t know how to feel. It was strange knowing that this was your life now and you didn’t have your quirky books anymore. 

‘Uh, I’m not like other girls I read,’ you think, ‘but how can I be not like other girls if I don't have my quirky books.'

You sit angrily on the couch of sonic's bachelor pad, he was so loaded and jacked but you were still angry at him for not allowing you to grab your books hmpf. 

"y/n!" speaking of the devil, sonic yells from the kitchen. Putting on your most indifferent voice you cry out. 

"wot." 

In a blue flash he runs and pins you to a wall (sasuke style), snarling with those sexy teeth of his he growls, “what did you say to me.”

His brows are furrowed, the carpet of kling azure sapphire blue orbs into a glare. His pupils are dark pinpricks against the neon blue speckled with golden speckles. His gaze is heavy, a burning intensity that weighs down your bones but makes your head feel light. He pins you with his intense stare. 

Defiant as always you stare back with the same intensity not noticing his eyes are a different colour and instead you look like a tiny kitten refusing to eat food because their owner gave them 99 pats instead of 100. 

"You look like a tiny kitten refusing to eat food because their owner gave them 99 pats instead of 100," Sonic smirks as he says this, you pout and try to push him off but he doesn't budge instead he leans down and whispers in your ear. 

He’s suddenly so close, almost… too close. His extremely soft azure blue fur prickles your delicate cheek as he slowly leans in towards ur face. You are left staring at his ear as his warm breathe cradles the shell of your ear. He smirks at you but u don;t see, he whispers roughly in a deep baritone voice from his throat. 

'I'll see you tonight luv". 

He pushes off the wall and saunters back into what you think is the kitchen,' oh my god why does he have to be so annoying yet so sexy ahaha'. 

\-- line break ahaha --

Meanwhile sonic leans over the marble sink, staring into the mirror of the dimly lit ensuite hands gripping with a white knuckled grip on the basin,

"There’s a dark side of my brain."

Sonic had been struggling with his problem since he was a young rodent. 

"I have these thoughts sometimes that aren’t good. I don’t want anyone else to succeed but me…well, I shouldn’t say it that way…I don’t mind if people succeed, just so long as they don’t succeed more than me. “

He didn’t grow up in the most stable of households like Y/N’s, except his situation was much worse.

“I don’t go around wishing anyone bad or go out of my way to hurt anyone, but I noticed that there is a deeper part of my mind, like the dark side of the moon,” 

There had always been his mother but she was gone and all he had left was his multitude of siblings and monster of a father.

“things tend to get blurred between my good nature and truly not giving a damn about whoever I’ve carried over to that quiet, cold, shadowed part of my consciousness."

Turning around swiftly he looks dead into the master bedroom, light creeping in from the closed door. 

"I’m trying to decipher how to put some kind of impenetrable gate on the border of that section of my brain.”

After his mum disappeared one day, his father had spent years shaping him into being the perfect person, the perfect weapon.

“I don’t like the feelings I get that creep up on me…actually, here’s the thing, I do like the feelings I get, I do but that’s why I want to block them out, the thoughts, because I don’t want to get too cloudy and lost traveling around there…I don’t ever want to get trapped."

And after all his effort, Sonic’s father succeeded. With one last glance at the mirror behind him, sonic speeds out of the bachelor pad. 

**(A/N: Bu-rah,,,,,,, bu-RAH ! ! ! im shaking, same XD)**

'Le gasp' you think releasing a breathe for didn't realise you had been holding from behind the curtain of sonic's bedroom. 

'is he a serial killer or something, I gotta tell the police.' 

Swiftly you run out the door and reach for the front door of Sonic's bachelor pad penthouse. **(A/N not to be confused with Jeffery Epstein’s Private Island)**

In what felt like 2 seconds, Sonic grabs you and throws you to the couch eyes a blazing blue. 

“What were you doing,” he snarls, lips pulling back into a snarl but hiding the ghost of a grin, “you're not going anywhere unless I say so.”   
**(A/N doja cat)**

You gasp, what was this change in personality? Was it somehow…..

His eyes were a blazing blue, their sans depths cutting to the core of your being, to the centre of your soul. This was a new feeling, one you’d never experienced before. You were acutely aware of where his strong paws gripped your wrist to prevent you from moving. In this position you could notice that his fur was cropped shorter than from your posters, but still oh so soft. Each individual strand of fur glistened in the light with the residue of sweat from his previous shower, making the strands appear crystalline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any critiques (but no flames plz) leave them in a comment!! Thanks for reading! The next chapter is coming soon!!!


	3. Jesus gets a new phone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was amazing and it has taken quite a while to write, as you can tell from the title Jesus gets a new phone! Epico.
> 
> This chapter is also dedicated to Knorkles, thank you so much for the support you made us laugh.

Chapter 3  
**Warning: if you don’t like seeing sensitive and stuff that refers to war and that, be warned it doesn’t go into detail because it’s really bad writing but still stay safe bois.**

This is chaotic

Unknown POV  
I wake up in the morning feeling like p-  
Lol no  
Today is seemingly to be a normal day, I have had my morning coffee and croissant so I don’t really expect much to happen.  
I walk to the bathroom and brush my hair into its usual curtain style, I have found this new trend to be pretty cool and I think that I’ll get mad chicks with it.  
A feeling of dread comes over me making me feel unsure of whether these curtains were a good idea. Maybe I’ll just shave it into a mullet because I have nothing better to do today, as I said today is seemingly to be pretty normal. I walk out to hear yelling.  
“U WOT M8 U WUNNA GOH BRAH”  
“SKRRRRT”  
“I SLAP U TO NEXT WEK cuz.”  
“SKIDDY POP POP”  
It has become known to me that my neighbour upstairs has invited someone special over but they seem to be yelling and I’m very concerned though too lazy to figure out what’s wrong.  
“What were you doing!” My neighbour yells from upstairs.  
“Meow (see what’s up boi)” says my cat Jonathan looking at me with dead eyes, JoJo is the only social interaction I have except my solar panel man Jason who comes around sometimes. I don’t have solar panels in my apartment if you are wondering, it’s actually for my family home where my sibling and mum live. Speaking of them, I need to go visit them sometime, idk when but I just got back from Saudi Arabia and I just want to sleep for like a week. 

I walk back into the bathroom again and stare into the shower door only for it to remind me of my time in Saudi.  
I hear my Jamaican comrades scream in pain as AK47 rounds whistle over our heads. The Artillery fire form craters overhead, we are stranded in no-man's land.  
I watch as my solitary brother-in-arms collapses mid sprint into a heap, as 9mm caliber rounds pelt us without mercy. 

I crawl.

“My brother… ”

His dimly lit eyes look back with a blank reserved stare, he knows it's too late. Blood gushes from his stump leg that was caught in a bear trap. Those bloody arabian bears.

“Dio…” my brother gasps out.

“Jojo no, stay with me the enemy must be slain, we must stay strong for our Jamaican brethren,” I know the end is near for him, so for his last few moments I say;

_“Mum and dad and Danny saw the passing out parade at Puckapunyal  
It was a long march from cadets”_

He smiles with gratitude, murmuring the lyrics along with me.

_“The sixth battalion was the next to tour and it was me who drew the card”_

We watch as more and more of our men fall from the enemies’ relentless onslaught.

_“We did Canungra and Shoalwater before we left”_

The first sounds of aerial bombs were heard and we knew this was the end.

_“And then someone yelled out contact, and the bloke behind me swore”_

I didn’t like this situation one bit, but needless to say we did a bloody good job.

_“We hooked in there for hours, then a God almighty roar”_

The scuttling of foot soldiers can be heard from behind us, I grip Jojo’s weak hand.

_“And Frankie kicked a mine the day that mankind kicked the moon”_

Shouts of promise and hope sound from the surrounding trenches as our fellow soldiers run for what they hope is their final chance to turn the tide to our favour.

Jojo closes his eyes for what would end up being the final time,  
_“God help me”_  
His hand drops to from mine, so I stand up to face the enemy soldiers with everything I have for Jojo.

I shake my head lightly to escape from spiralling into the dark dark-black-deep-dark-very-extremely-not-very-fun-you-got-the-whole-squad-quiet-depressed-anxiety-ridden, no, place and walk out the bathroom for the final time today, glancing back at Jojo’s dog tag hanging from the mirror handle.

_“I was only nineteen”_

Narrator’s POV

Y/N’s POV??

After that terrifying yet hot encounter with Sonic, you sit angrily on the stack of hay that is your bed. Your face is heated and red, and the strangest parts of your body are still on fire. Your elbow, for example, was turned on the moment it brushed sonic’s soft fur. You are still in a rage when sonic comes in, still wet from a shower.  
“I’m going out for a bit. We went over what would happen if you leave last night, so don’t try anything.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“You don’t wanna know sweetie”  
Sonic left it at that, and you glare at him. He winks with a smirk and is gone in a flash. All that remains is the freshly showered scent of him. You are very confused, and you turn over all the recents events over in your head. As soon as you’re sure he’s gone, you sneak out of your extravagant room to the kitchen. Sonic has left the dishes dirty from his breakfast of beans. You wash them for him, savouring the small glimpse of normalcy you’ve been given.  
You then search through his fridge and cupboards, and find the strangest assortments of food. You decide not to look in the freezer because there are red icicles coming out the side. You eat some beans. 

Jesus’ POV

Y/N is late again? This time so late that it warrants having the all ten nails ripped off completely. Jesus fears for Y/N’s toe nails, but moves on. This degree of lateness is uncharacteristic. Jesus gets up his Iphone 69, and calls Y/N up. Y/N doesn’t answer but Jesus leaves a voicemail.  
“Hey there Y/N, hope you are doing all right. I’m legit fearing for your toenails at this point because you are very late. God is also confused, even though he knows everything. I’ll let you in on a secret though; the one guy god never planned for was sonic, so he is on the loose and God can’t track him. Anyways gonna go hook up with mary now byeeeee luv ya babes xxxx”  
Jesus frowns at the lag his iPhone 69 has, and upgrades it to a iPhone 420 in a flash. 

Y/N pov:  
Midway through your avril lavignue dance session, you hear a bang, and realise Sonic is back. You give a yelp of surprise, but it comes out louder than you meant. Sonic smirks at you with a woink, and crushes your ipod 1. You pout, and maybe even cry a little.  
“ Look, I think Jesus knows about how God cannot track me. But he can track you. So I’m going to make you swear your soul to Satan, so GOd cannot find you either.”  
“NO WAY!” You Shout!.  
Sonic throws you into a pentagram painted with red metallic scented… paint. A fire leaps up from the centre, and Sonic roughly throws you into the middle. A figure that's a similar shape to sonic emerges from the fire. He was tall, tan, dark, and brooding. The lashing of the flame obscures his face, but a deep, ~sexy~ voice tells you,  
“Your soul is now mine teeheE”  
As the flames die down, and the sounds of teehee-ing fade away, you are left alone in the middle of sonic’s kitchen, sitting in the pentagram. You see a special mark on your arm… the symbol of sonic and satan combined????

JESUS POV  
Jesus knew something was up. Y/N hasn’t been responding, and now God cant find them.

**A/N:  
Thank you guys so much for the support on the last chapters, we have been so excited to continue this. We're currently trying to figure out the update schedule because our writing is honestly so chaotic.  
Make sure to share this hallucination of a story with your friends, hit us with a review/comment and like this because it really motivates us to continue.  
-Ashtray**

**Author's Note:**

> owo we hope u enjoyed!!!! continue reading we will post more updates ;) !!!!1!
> 
> //  
> Hi guys, I'm one of the writers of this fic, Shri! My friend and I wrote this as a joke, and to take the piss on stereotypical Wattpad sonic x reader x harry styles fics. 
> 
> We originally posted this on Fanfiction.net, but our fic got taken down for breaking the guideline on 'interactive fics', or self-insert and second person. >:( 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this shit-storm of a fic, and if you have any ideas for where it could go, please leave a comment with your thoughts!!  
> //


End file.
